I will love you forever and always
by cayla330
Summary: Eric finds Tris beaten outside her apartment and he and Max try to figure out who did it. This is a Eris story just so everyone knows. Four will be in this but he will be a bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

**This a correction to fix the mistakes I made in the chapters so far. I am very sorry to those who do not like my stories and also, I want to thank those who have gave me advice.**

Tris's pov

I am walking down the hall to my apartment, I also can't believe I am a leader in training. My dad is so proud of me, I found out the first day of my initiation that Max is my biological father. He had to give me up because my mother died during child birth. He tried to raise me but he couldn't do it by himself so he gave me up. Natalie took me in when he explained the situation to her but she did not really want me, so she choose to keep me anyway because she did not want me to grow up in the factionless sector. Max and I have a good bond now, I call him dad, father, and most importantly my best friend. He told Natalie at the last faction meating he went to that he finally told me the truth. Before I knew all of this, I always wandered why I was so fancitanted with dauntless. When Eric found out who I was he treated me a little different than the others but not by much. He and I are friends though and I like him, though once you get past his bad ass attitude he is a teddy bear.

\


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pov

I can't believe I'm standing on the roof of Dauntless right now, I am so excited! Oh there is this sexy guy standing by this gigantic hole so I better pay attention.

"listen up initiates, my name is Eric Coulter. I am one of the five leaders here in Dauntless, getting on and off the train was your first test into Dauntless. Are you ready for the second? Well if not to bad, now for your second test you will half to jump off this roof in order to enter Dauntless." He says it in the most powerful, sexiest voice I have ever heard. Eric is so hot. His tattoos and piercings are the icing on the cake.

"What's at the bottom of the hole?" Some candor asked "guess your just going to half to find out." Eric told him "so who is willing to jump first?" Eric asks us, I already know it's going to be me I am not going to let these bitches get ahead of me. I am not a stiff nor will I ever be a stiff.

"I will." I say loud and bodly. "Okay stiff." Eric says to me. I will show him I am not a stiff and he will remember to never call me a stiff again. "Eric do me a favor and take this." I take off my dress so that I'm wearing black skinny jeans and a black top. "Eww stiff put it back on." The candor said. "Call me stiff again candor and I'll chop off your tongue and shove it up your ass." I say in a really snotty tone. Then I do a back flip into the hole, next thing I know I'm bouncing on a net after I'm done bouncing on the net, it dips down and a hand reaches for me I take it and it belongs to an ugly guy, well to me is he is ugly.

"what's your name?" He asks me in a board tone I can already tell he is some goody toe shoes. "Tris." I say in an extremely snotty ass tone. I am not here to make friends I'm here to pass initiation.

"First jumper Tris." He yells into the crowded room. Next thing I know I see a blur and goody toe shoes running to the net and pulls out Eric. "Eric is there only one jumper?" He asks Eric the question like he is talking to a child. If I was Eric I would have already decked him.

"No just Tris made an aswome scene up there and left everybody in shock. I told them if they did not get their asses down here in five seconds they would be factonless." Eric says back to him in authoritive voice. Now that everybody has decided to join us we are lined up.

"Okay everybody listen up my name is Four." He says all athoritive. "What were number one through three taken?" Some candor asks. Everybody starts laughing. "Okay listen up there will be three stages of initiation, the first stage will consist of gun training, fighting and knife throwing. Stage two will be based off of mental like overcoming feares and things like that. Stage 3 well you guys are just going to half to wait for stage 3. Initiates follow Eric and I Dauntless born follow Lauren."

Four and Eric showed us around the compound. The dorms only have one bathroom many people are upset about it. I am just happy to be here. We are changed into our Dauntless clothing and eating lunch. Unfortuently I'm sitting by some candor and Four. I do not want to make friends, the friends I had in abnegation always told on me when I was not being a fucking perfect abnegation. All of a sudden the cafeteria quiteded down and some guy was standing on a tall rock with Eric to his right.

"Okay listen up I want to congratulate all the initiates who have made it into Dauntless anyways continue what you were doing." They jump down and start walking toward our table. "Care to introduce us to your possy Four?" Max asks "I am not apart of their possy I don't do loud mouths and goody toe shoes." I say in a snotty tone. " I like her Max says. "Are you Natalie's daugther?" He asks "yes you know my mother?" I asked because if he knows my mother he knows I am one hell of a fighter, my mother taught me early in my years told me she always knew I would be in Dauntless.

"Meet me in my office in 10 minutes." He tells me "how will I get there?" I ask him "Eric will bring you." He says "okay." I say in a curious tone. "Wait sir shouldn't I bring her?" Four asks "Plus I am responsible over the initiates." Four says. Ugh I am already frustrated with him acting like we are his children, like really I am 16.

"What's the matter Four you don't trust Eric who is a fellow leader?" Max asks smirking "no-no sir not what I meant." Four says. Anyways Max left for his office I just got done eating. Eric and I are walking to Max's office right now.

"I know why I am a bed of nails but why are you?" Eric asks me "All the time in Abengation friends screwed me over, always told on me when I was not being a good Abengation kid. After that I choose to be cruel to everyone and not have friends." I say "Why are you not that way with me?" He asks "I see you are just like me. I like that about you." I say back "Well Tris I know you say you don't do friends but what do you say about being my friend?" He asks "As long as you don't screw me over You son of a bitch I'll be your friend." I say and he starts laughing.

We make it to Max's office and knock. "Come in" he says and we walk in


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say that i really appreciate those that are bearing with me as I continue to write and grow. I want to say this now, I have contacted a couple of beta's I'm just waiting for a response so bear with me as I'm doing that. I really hope you guys enjoy my story.**

Tris pov

Eric and I walk into Max's office to see what he wants.

"I want to thank you both for coming here." He says with a big ass smile on his face. "You gave us no option Max." Eric says in an amused voice, it's actually kind of funny. "True, true I do not give you guys a choice but I really needed to talk to Tris." Max says it in such a serious voice. "Do you want me to step out so you to can talk?" Eric asks in such a serious tone. "That's all up to Tris." Max says then looks at me. "Are you okay with him staying Tris?" Max asks. "Eric can stay." I say in such a calm voice that Max looks at me like I have grown to heads. "Okay very well then you two take a seat." If I'm not mistaking Max looks so scared right now I wander what's going on.

"Tris first of all I want to say I'm sorry for springing this onto you now but you need to hear the truth." Max is seriously scaring the shit out of me right now and I'm not scared of anything. "Just spit it out Max whatever it is I can take it." I say in the boldest tone I have ever used before. "Okay, here goes nothing." He says. "Tris I am your biological father." He tells me. "What? How?" I ask in a shocked tone. "I had you right into my first year of being leader. My wife came to me after I got introduced into being a full faction leader and told me she was pregnant, 9 months later as she was giving birth to you the doctors had to do an emergency c-section because your head was to big." The fucker starts laughing as he is saying this ugh. "Anyways the doctor accidentally cut your mother's vein we thought she was going to be okay, they got the blood under control and stuff but that night she passed away."

"Are you okay Tris?" He asks with his voice full of concern. "Yea I'm fine just continue on with the story." I say to him. "Okay." He says. "I knew Natalie from back when she was living here, so in one of the faction meeting I pulled her off to the side and told her about you. She asked me how was supposed to raise a chiled that was meant to be in Dauntless and I told her to raise you as an abnegation chiled. I also wanted her to teach you the things of Dauntless and she did as I asked but I never gave up on you. Do you remember when you were little and your mom said stuff to you about your cool uncle Max?" He asks me with hope in his eyes. "No way your the brave, cool, mysterious, and over protective Max?" I ask all excited. He laughs at me "yep that's me." He tells me.

"Tris I want you to know I told you all of this because I want to be in your life, I want to be your leader, friend, protector and best of all father if you will let me." He tells me and I can tell he is being sincere so I might as well tell him now the secret I've been hiding for years.

"Yes I want you to be those things to me but there is something I half to tell you." I say to him "and before you ask yes Eric can stay." We all laugh at that. "so what is it you want to tell me?" He asks. "Andrew always treated me different. Always told me I was not meant to be with them, so I did some digging and found out about you. I never told anyone not even Natalie because deep down I knew I was not abnegation, I am and always was fully Dauntless." I say to them and they both looked shocked. "Yea your my daughter through and through." He says to me

"Max I have three questions." I say to him. "Ask away." He says in a cheerful voice. "1 can I call you dad? 2 can we tell the faction? 3 can I eat every meal with you?" I ask him in a shy tone. "The answer to all three questions are yes." He says to me. Then he does something I don't expect he picks me up and hugs me. But I gladly except it, now I know this my home and this is my family.

"Sir I have a question for you?" Eric says to my dad, I just love calling Max dad he is the dad I always wanted the one that loves me for me. "What is it Eric?" Max says back to him. "Can I date your daughter I promise I will have four score her. Oh and I will treat her right." Eric says to Max. I'm really surprised he wants to date me. "I guess I mean you guys do act the same but Eric hurt her and your dead." max says.

after that Eric and I leave the room because Andrew and Jack called for a debriefing on the next faction meeting.

"So what does my girlfriend want to do?" Eric asks me in a sweet tone. "I want to get tattoos and piercings." I say and he starts laughing. "Okay." He says.

 **What type of tattoo do you think Tris will get? how do you think Eric will react to Tris's tattoos**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric pov

I can't believe that Tris is Max's daughter. She captured my attention as soon as she jumped onto that roof. Her and I are exactly the same, I went through my initiation the same way she is going through hers. I'm already falling for her hard and if anybody looks at her or touches her in the wrong way they are dead. I have no idea what this girl has done to me but I can almost say that she is the one for me.

"Eric babe come here and help me look for a tatto." I can't believe she wants me so involved in her life. I can't even believe she said yes to date me. "Okay babe." I say to her and she smiles at me with this biggest smile. "I really like this one." She says to me. It's like the one on my forearm, it's a maze that leads to the Dauntless flames. "I like that one a lot babe." I say to her and her smile gets that much more brighter.

"What would you like?" Tori asks her. "This one it's just like Eric's but instead of it being a plain maze can you make it lead to the Dauntless flames?" Tris asks her. "Sure but I can do you one better how would you like it to start from Abengation then do the maze and end at Dauntless?" Tori asks her. "That would be so cool thanks." Tris is so happy and excited it's really cute.

1 hour later tris is done she ended up getting it on both arms. I can tell she is really proud of it, to be honest I am to. Tris also got some piercings two above her eyebrow like mine and she got her ears done, plus her lip. She looks really fucking sexy.

"Tris are you ready to go meet your dad in the cafeteria for dinner?" I ask her. She leans up and kisses me for the first time, wow her lips are so soft even with the piercing. I am really addicted to her. "Yes I'm ready to go eat and see dad." She says to me. "Oh and Eric I really like kissing you." She says to me and we start laughing, we walk into the cafeteria just like that laughing and holding hands.

"Wow baby girl you look a lot different than I saw you an hour ago." Max says to her smiling his ass of. He hugs her then goes to get his food and Tris and I get ours. We sit at the table with the leaders and Max already told them that Tris is his daughter. Tris is also sitting between Max and I. Four starts walking over here.

"Tris I know you are new here but this is the leaders table." He starts to say to her but she cuts him off. "Meaning what goody toe shoes?" She says it in a really snarky tone. "Don't you think that if they did not want me to sit here they would tell me to move?" Oh shit she is really on a roll Max is looking at her with the proudest look on his face. "I mean really goody toe shoes I'm siting between my dad and my boyfriend so I really think it's best you move along before you embarrass yourself more." She has this crazy glare it's almost worse than mine and that's saying a lot. "Who's your dad and boyfriend? Last I checked you left your dad in Abengation stiff." He says to her. "Eric I got this one." Max says to me pissed off.

"Four I suggest you watch the way you talk to my daughter." Max says with his arms crossed and a hard glare on his face. "Si-sir I had no idea." Four says. "Well now you know shit head call her stiff again and this whole faction will know who you really are Four." Shit I've seen Max pissed but never to this extent. "Wait sir if you don't mind me asking who is her boyfriend." Really this shit head can't see that my arm is around Tris. "Look at who is holding her and use your fucking brain." Max says to Four.

"wow Tris is already fucking her way into initiation." Four says. That's it that is the last straw for me but before I can get up Max has Four pinned to the floor. "Say one more thing you little fucker and your ass will be in the factionless sector." Max says to him. After that Four leaves and Tris has to go to the dorms.

"Eric want to walk with Tris and I to the Dorms?" Max asks me. "Yes." I say to him, and we start heading to the dorms. "Thank you dad for defending me today." Tris says to max and he hugs her. "Never thank me for defending you its my job, you are my daughter Tris and I'll be dammed if anyone hurts you." He says to her in a sincere voice. We get to the dorms. "Keep it clean infront of me you two." Max laughs. I give Tris a quick peck. "Goodnight baby." I say to her. "Goodnight baby girl I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Max says and kisses her forehead. After that we both walk off.

 **How do you think Tris's first night in the dorm will go?**

 **I am once again very sorry for the errors my story has, I am trying to work on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided instead of making a part 2 I will just continue this chapter and I will try to write another chapter today.**

Tris's pov

It is the first day of training. I am so fucking excited, Eric is going to be there I can't wait to see what we are going to learn.

Four comes in banging on the door "wake up initiates!" he says very loud and annoying. "Four its to fucking early to get up." says Christina. I am the first one out of bed and dressed and ready to go "okay if you guys want breakfast then you will hurry your asses out of bed." Four says just as I'm walking out of the door. "hey you what are you up to?" Four says to me. "to get food jack ass." I say to him in a snobby tone. "Tris I will be talking to Max about your attitude." he says to me. "go ahead and do that goody toe shoes it will make them even more mad at you." I say to him and then leave to go get food.

after I get my food I start walking down to the table where my dad and Eric are sitting.

"hey baby." Eric says to me after I sit down. "hi." I say to him hoping him and dad will pick up on something. "What is wrong with my daughter this morning?" Max asks me in a very curious tone. "Four is being a major shit head." I say and Eric and dad look at me with faces like speak now or your screwed. "What happened?" Eric asks me. " he came in to wake us up and I was the first one up and ready to leave and as I'm walking out of the door, he gets an attitude and says he will talk to you guys." I tell them.

next thing we know Four is walking up to us.

"Max, Eric I need to talk to you and the other leaders about a fellow initiate." Four says to them.

"Four training is starting today. What could possibly be wrong?" Max asks him. "Well sir your daughter called me a jack ass this morning. On top of that she is very disrespectful when I asked her where she was going." he says to Max.

"well if my daughter is so rude how about I have a fellow leader watch her?" Max asks him while smirking. "no-no sir its okay I will do it." four says looking like he will piss himself. "No I agree with Max if you can't handle a fellow initiate we will have a leader look after her." Eric says smirking. "no I'm okay I am so sorry to bug you guys I half to go set up the training room anyway.

Four leaves

"Eric you better watch him today and if Tris needs extra help with something I doubt she will but still I want you to look out for her." Max says in a demanding tone.  
"Yea Max I will." Eric says to him "Babe we better get going to the training room." Eric says to me. "I will see you later kiddo." Max says to me. "Okay dad."

Eric and I leave

"Okay initiates line up." Eric tells us. "This is the first stage of training which will be fighting you will start out by using the punching bags, four will demonstrate fighting skills."

four shows us the fighting style but I take on Eric's its so much easier than Four's

"initiate this is not the stance I taught, you can't just go around doing the things you want." Four says to me. "Okay shit head about this, you turn around and go train the baby's who need it and leave me the fuck alone." I say to him and go back to training.

Eric walks over right after Four walks away.

"What was that all about?" he asks. "Oh just shit head can't take me not using his fighting style." I say to him. "I will have a chat with the little shit." he says pissed.

Next thing I know Eric looks over to see some tall guy, I think his name is Al but I'm not sure anyways he is doing really bad, and Eric goes over to well intimidate him. I cannot wait to see him do that to Four.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it guys I'm sorry its been so long but please bear with me in my time of grieving. On top of loosing my aunt and uncle both to stage 4 cancer, I just found out that my mother has stage 4 liver cancer and also stage 4 lung cancer and they are giving her 4 days max. I don't know how long it will take me to update the next chapter. I know the haters will laugh and mock me but please understand now is the time to be sensitive please.**

Tris pov

I am watching Eric yell at Al, the kid looks like he is about to piss himself. I cannot believe he left Amity for this shit. Oh just fucking perfect here comes shit head four.

"did anyone say you could stop hitting the punching bag?" he asks me with a nasty tone  
"yea I did." I say to him with a smirk.  
"yea well since you wanna make your own rules get your ass in the ring." he yells at me. I know he wont do anything since Eric is there.  
"fine shit head." I say to him.

 **uh oh whats going to happen? sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to hold it together right now so please bear with me. I'm so very sorry to those who love this story please do not be upset with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris's pov

Four told me to get in the ring so I did it. I don't know what the fucker has up his sleeve but whatever it is it can't be good. I just hope Eric will wait till my dad gets down here before he does something entirely stupid.

"since your fellow initiate Tris can't keep her fucking back talk to herself, I believe that it's time she gets her ass handed to her." Four says.

Shit, I know I am a pretty damn good fighter I just know that if he pairs me up with Peter of Drew I'm fucked. I've seen the way they fight I just hope I can take them.

I look over to see Eric and he looks like he is ready to kill Four.

"What the fuck are you doing Four?" Eric asks in a demanding tone. "Tris needs to get her ass kicked so she can learn her place here and how to respect her trainers." Four says to Eric.

"Respect her trainers or respect you Four because I get a shit load of respect out of her and so does all of the other fucking leaders. Better quit your shit now Four before it gets to far out of hand." Eric says while glaring at Four.

"Of course you would say that it's no secret she is your girlfriend because for fucks sake she has the same percings and tattoos you do. I don't give a fuck about who she is related to or who she is dating I'm still making her fight."

If I was Four right now, I would shut the hell up because the look on Eric's face shows he is in no mood to be messed with. I can say from that look Four will be dead by tonight or tomorrow and if not by Eric then by my dad, when he finds this shit out.

"Tris you are going to fight Molly." Four says to me with a smirk. "No problem Four I wi her head ll hand this girl her ass." I tell him using Eric's smirk.

"How long do we fight for." Molly asks. "until one of you can no longer fight." Eric says to us.

Molly and I start fighting I get a couple of punches in she gets a few in, next thing I know she has me pinned to the ground I flipp us over and slam her head to the ground nocking her unconscious. I look up and Four looks livid and Eric has this proud smirk on his face. Four has someone take Molly to the infirmary to get checked out.

"Everyone is dismissed for today." Eric says.

 **I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I want to give an update on my life right now for those of you who care and well for those of you who don't then don't read this. My mother passed away on Sunday so I was taking care of her this past week. I am so glad to have writing as an outlet. I want to thank everyone for the support it really helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

After we get dismissed I go to Eric to see what's going on he has this look like he just saw a ghost.

"Baby are you okay?" I ask in a soft tone.

"not really just don't go to the dorm alone." He says to me in a upset tone.

"is everything okay?" I stare at him trying to study him.

"no it's not i have a feeling Peter is going to come after you and I'm worried. He says to me in a very serious tone.

"what should I do." I ask him

"I'm thinking about having you come up to the apartment after everyone is asleep I can't take not protecting you." He says to me and I can tell he is freaking out.

"hey hey hey calm down just tell dad what your going to do." I say to him tying to calm his nerves.

"whatever you do just know I'm going to be here to get you at midnight." He says

"I love you baby and I'm extremely worried about you I don't know what I will do without you." He says as he hugs me tightly.

"I love you to." He says as we start walking to the pit.

"I suggest you let go of her Eric." ? Says

"I suggest you shut the fuck up." Eric says to ?

" well you just wait maybe I'll take her from you in a way you will never believe." ? Smirks then draws a gun

 **sorry its short my birthday was on the 11th of this month and It's just difficult**


	9. Chapter 9

Eric's pov

I secretly hit the call head leader button on my com because this fucker will die if he keeps pointing the gun at Tris. I would love to see his face when Max shows up. I look up and see Max walk in at first he looks like he has been crying or something I really don't know. He just noticed the gun being pointed at his daughter and if looks could kill Drew would be dead.

Max's pov

I was walking out of my office when I noticed that I forgot to read the letter from abnegation that said urgent on it so I went back in my office and read it I could not help but cry I don't get why Andrew would do such a thing. I trusted him to raise my daughter I half to ask Tris if there was any history of abuse. Natt I promise you nothing will happen to our little girl under my roof I say to myself. All of a sudden I get a flash on my com I answer and hear Eric say take the gun away from tris's head. Shit I can't lose them both in one day. I get to the training room and see and initiate named drew holding a gun at Tris. I give him this look that could kill.

"Put the fucking Gun down now!" I yell in the sternest voice I ever used

"She put my girlfriend in the hospital and could potentially get her put in the factionless sector." He says to me

"Well this is not helping that case." I say to him

"Please sir give me a chance I promise I will never do it again it's just that the instructor told she would have my girlfriend be stuck in factionless if she kept losing a fight." He said to us and I looked at Eric and Eric looked like he could kill someone.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this but who was the instructor? I ask in a soft tone. I mean I'm still very pissed but he does not have to know that.

"It was Lauren she said that if I did not do it she would have me kicked out." The boy said and I can't believe it she must be in with four no wait she always had a huge crush on Eric considering they grew up in the same faction. Eric of course acted like she never existed.

Eric's pov

how could it be Lauren and why would it be Lauren she has no reason for wanting Tris dead does she? Think Eric think why would Lauren want Tris gone "oh fucking hell no!" I accidentally thought out loud when I noticed they all sudden they stared at me like I have grown four fucking heads. " what I accidentally said that out loud didn't I?" I asked to no one in particular. "Yea baby ya did." Tris answers while laughing at least she is laughing right? " initiate you can go but heed now this is your only and last warning do anything again and you and your girlfriend will be out under fucking stand me!" I yell at him

"y-y-yes si-sir" he stutters out and runs out of the room.

"I gotta talk to you both and here is not the best place so we are going to meet right after dinner." Max says then walks away but without saying "love ya kiddo." To Tris she just glares and laughes at the nickname. "You okay baby?" I ask her. " yea I just don't feel like being left alone right now does that make me weak? She asks me with the most frightened eyes. " no baby it does because I don't want to let you out of my sight." I tell her in the most sincerest voice ever.

"I'm hungry can we go to dinner? she asks "yes baby I'm hungry to let's go." I tell her and we walk to dinner I love this girl so much I don't know what I would do without her


	10. Chapter 10

HEY it's Cayla I'm Back so for everyone who knows my story about Samantha and for those who don't she was a major bully to me I had talked in praviate with jess and sleepy about this issue they had stood up for me more than anyone but I what I was not saying was the PM I would get from her was just dead flat wrong we all know I lost my mother and I was so damn close to my mom she was my go to she supported my writing and told me it could get better but now I want to say Samantha can't do what she did to me no nobody else yes we all face bullying but she was over the top so I went to local police they wanted me to tell you guys I was dead to see if she would stop or continued on so I had my boyfriend do it because I couldn't I have come to really enjoy talking to some people on here and I could not bear to do it I was there when my boyfriend was writing band I was balling my eyes out having to say goodbye to the one thing I loved to do and I know I did not put punctuation it was on purpose because this is not some story I'm telling this is what happened to me so that's why but if u guys want me to continue this divergent fanfic please let me know I love all of you who stuck with me and I know a lot of you are thinking this is some sick joke but it's not and I'm sorry to those who are very upset with me right now.

please let me know if u want me to continue this fanfic


	11. Chapter 11

Eric's Pov

wow I can't believe what happened in the past few hours Tris being held gun point I'm so ready to kill these initiates. I love her so damn much she is my world why would the fuck Lauren want her dead? Damn it Eric use your fucking brain. I hear a small voice.

"baby baby baby" she has her hand waving over my face. "What"? She giggles when I say it. "You were zoned out." She laughs "what were you thinking about"? "Today" I simply answer and can see her smile fall. "It was pretty crazy wasn't it"? She asks "yea but we will get through it you know that right." I tell her and I can see her eyes looking through me. "Yea I know I just don't get it I've never met Lauren so why would she do that"? She asks me " I don't know baby, but what I do know is that if we don't go and meet your dad soon he will come looking for us." I tell her

Tris Pov

i don't want to tell Eric but the look on my dad's face reminded me of the look mom used to get when something bad happened, like when uncle Max or should I say dad got shot training initiates and she snuck me out of abnegation and brought me to see him. I cried more than I would have cried if that son of a bitch in Abengation died. I wanted to stay here with dad I did not want to go back I begged mom, but she said when I turn 16 I can come here. I miss her so much I hope this has nothing to do with her.

Max's Pov

God how am I supposed to tell my little girl her mom died by that fucking Andrew prior. I hope he never touched her. God help me if he did I don't know if I can tell my little girl all that was found in the report. Natt fought him back she refused to let him kill her, her ribs were cracked her fingers broken. The worst of all she died when he was on top of her I can't even think what he was doing to her. I don't want to tell my little girl all of this. Will she want Eric in here? I hope so because i can't be enough to comfort her. God I love that little girl always have. I promise I will protect her from that Demon Andrew. Knowing that she is here and he killed Natt for a reason he will come after her. I swear to God I will protect her!

The door opens and my little girl and Eric walk in.

"what's up dad"? She says to me god how am I supposed to break her heart now. "Baby girl I'm not going to dilly dally Andrew fucking Prior killed your mother." That's it after I said that she broke down I ran to her chair and cradled her in my arms while Eric put his arm around her. I'm so glad she has him right now. I heard my com go off i read it and it's that Lauren Bitch she wants to see Eric ,well she will get Four because 1 if Eric goes near her he will kill her. 2 My little girl needs him right now.

"dad." She looks at me her eyes red and puffy. "Yea kiddo?" I respond and I can see she is battling within herself to say something "H-h-he h-h-hurt me not by mom but all the time." She stutters out. That's it I'm going to kill him. "Tris honey what did he do to you?" I ask her

 **oh no what happened to Tris let me know how you guys liked this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Warning **warning this chapter has mentions of rape and self harm if you can't bear to ready don't.**

 _Tris pov_

 _I don't know how to tell them both what happened to me Eric and I have not even been together that way yet. I wanted to wait to probably face this in the mental challenge Four talked about. I'm not ready for them to know I knew Four from back in Abengation. How am I supposed to tell them I hate Four, Andrew, Natt, and Marcus? When they find out the real truth they will never talk to me. I love them both and to know that my bio mom gave her life to have me and dad will die when he hears what they all did to me. They thought I was crying over Natt being dead truth is I'm crying because the people who hurt me the most are getting their pay back. Eric wonders why I'm a hard ass well he is about to find out more than he bargained for._

 _max's pov_

 _I can see a look in my daughter's eyes that look a lot like fear, anger, pain, relief, and most of all sadness. What the fuck happened back in Andengation. I sent her there thinking she would be okay. God she has the look her mom Sarah used to give me before she gave me really bad news. I can only imagine what Tris is thinking right now about Natt being dead. I wish I could take all the pain away as a father it's hard to see your little girl suffering. I think it's time I speak up._

 _"Tris honey you okay?" I ask her I can see her look at me with sad eyes._

 _tris pov_

 _Okay Tris you can do this, you can tell them I say to myself. Well here goes nothing_

 _"Dad, Eric I think you both should take a seat." I say to them with a shaky breath and they both sit down without saying anything. Well here it goes._

 _"After I say what I'm about to say I don't know if you will want me to be apart of your life. Please don't say anything till the end because if you both do I'll lose my nerve to tell you what I'm about to." They both look at me like I'm crazy, but nods their heads for me to continue._

 _"Back in Abengation after I turned Four years old Andrew told me that I deserved to be beaten for n not putting one dish away he said I was being selfish by not putting it away, so he took me into his and Natts bedroom and beat me till I could not walk." I could see my dad and Eric both wanted to say something but kept their mouth shut._

 _"Natt came home later that night and we were all sitting at the dinner table, Andrew told her that I was being a bad abnegation child and was very selfish. She fucking agreed with him and left to go get Marcus And his son to teach me how to be a good abnegation child, so they came over and they both beat me even though his son was 7 he had a heavy hand that was just the first time." I could see the look in both of their eyes they want to protect me but can't at this moment and they know it and I'm grateful for that._

 _"We never spoke of that night again till I turned 10, I was playing with some abengation friends atfter school and I said I wanted to do something dauntless would like climb something, so I did and They ran and told Natt. She came and got me and took me home and told Andrew right away." At this point I started to tear up fuck Tris be strong._

 _"As soon as Andrew found out, he dragged me by the hair into his and Natts room and told her to call Marcus and his son to come over by this time his son was 12. He threw me onto the bed and started to beat me. When Marcus and his son arrived they all gathered into the room. Marcus told Andrew to take my clothes off when he did, he started to_ _ **tyouch**_ _me in places he shouldn't have." I couldn't stop them now the tears were falling but I had to finish the story. I could tell that dad had tears and so did Eric_

 _"Andrew was fingering me while Natt was biting my tit and well Marcus had his dick in my mouth and his son fingering my ass. They said it would be worse the text time I did something selfish. So everyday I went to school quit talking to the kids came home everyday did my chores. One day I was walking home from school and I saw a dauntless mother she asked me what faction I wanted to be in when I grew up I told her dauntless. She asked me why. I told her everything she said she would find a place to train me to be a dauntless to fight them off." By this time I couldn't stop crying dad had pulled down on the couch between him and Eric, so I could continue._

 _"The last time was right before I transferred Marcus's son came to visit Abengation for the aptitude test and caught me with the dauntless mom. He yelled at me for not being in the factionless sector helping out. He went and called a meeting at my house when I showed up everybody was pissed. Marcus pulled me by the hair and threw me on the couch and ripped my bra and shirt off he bit my tit till it bled, Marcus's son put his dick up my ass, and Andrew well he took my virginity that day. I tried to fight all of them but Marcus's son was from dauntless he beat me back." Finally it was over they knew the truth now it's all about they will take the news._

 **How do you think max and Eric will take the news please comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

Eric's Pov

I wanna kill all of them her mom everybody I wanna kill them. Why did it half to be my girl that went through all that shit? I love her I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do. I know four is Marcus's son but I don't know if Tris knows this information or not. I've never wanted to kill someone as much as I want to right now. I don't want to go through fucking candor. I want to kill them myself all of them. How did she get through all of that shit by herself?

Max's Pov

Shit I trusted Natalie with my life and my daughter this is how she fucking repays me. Why was Tris upset about Natalie being dead though? I don't understand how this could have happened. Natalie brought her here when I got hurt training initiates more importantly Eric's and Four's class. Shit that's why tris wanted to stay with me. Natalie she wanted Four to hurt her. They are all fucking dead there will be no trial I'm going to all the head leaders we are going to persecute them.

Tris's Pov

I know they have questions. I looked sad when I found out Natalie was dead because I wasn't sure that I could tell them the story. I was thinking I hope nothing happened to mom well funny thing is Natalie was not my mom the women who raised me and helped me fight was Tori. When Tori found me she took me under her wing I was praying in my head that four did not get to her and kill her Tori is my mom and nothing or anyone will change that.

"Who was the women that took you in?" They both asked at the same time which was kind of funny.

"Tori Wo." I said strongly even though my voice is weak.

Max's Pov

I knew about Tori taking a different faction girl under her wing but never taking her out of the faction. Why though why would she not tell me why she was doing it? I wish my little girl did not half to go through all that shit. I'm just happy my office has no cameras or anything. I am so upset yet happy that 1 she told us but 2 Tori took her in. I'm going to half to talk to Tori though but I'm happy.

Eric's Pov

Tori took her under her wing and trained her I'm fucking happy she did that. I'm looking at my girl and you can't see anything wrong with her but it's all under the surface. No wonder why she a fucking cold person like me. I love her so fucking much mark my words this girl will be my wife.

"Tris honey I love you so much and I am so happy you okay." I tell her and she gives me that sweet smile of hers.

" Tris why do you think he would want Natt dead?" Max asks her.

"Dad to be honest it could be because I was gone he had no one to fucking beat. Oh and she got what she fucking deserved the rape everything." She says and I notice her voice is starting to crack.

"okay Tris last two questions." Max says looking at her to see if he can continue and she gives him a slight nod.

"Did you know Four is Tobias Eton?" She shakes her head no and is looking terrified.

"Please please don't let him touch me." She is starting to cry Max and I both just put a arm around her and hug her.

"we promise." Max and I both say at the same time.

"Okay Tris did you know that Tori and I are dating?" Max asks her and she shakes her head.

"I called her mom all the time." Tris said. If you were no listening you probably would not have heard it.

"Max I'm going to take Tris to my place to get some sleep." I tell him.

"okay I'm going to meet up and talk with Tori." He says to me

so that's what I do I take Tris home and he rand I fall asleep in the bed with my arm around her protecting her.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris pov

Why am I wearing abnegation clothing? I remember going to bed in dauntless. "Hey Tris honey it's time for your beating." Natalie is here shit I'm in trouble. Why did she call me Tris and not my full name? Ugh to many thoughts all at once. "Hey Tris you ready for your beating?" Four asks. "Be-beating?" I ask. I'm so scared right now I can't go through this not again.

Eric pov

i wake up I hear Tris screaming I look over and she is curled in a ball screaming and crying shit what do I do. I pull her to my chest. "Come on baby wake up your okay." I keep repeating over and over till she wakes up. "Eric?" She asks in a very confused tone of voice. "Yea sweetheart I'm right here." I say to her and she just breaks down and pulls me as close as I can get to her. I just want to take all of her pain away I love her way to much to lose and that's saying a lot. I just hope Max will catch the people that did this and thank the lord for Tori. That women gets on my nerves like shit but her helping Tris is icing on the cake. I feel tris breath even out again and I know she is asleep. It's only 3:30 am my fucking phone keeps going off. "What." I say harsher than I thought I would if it's Max he will understand. "Eric there is a initiate missing." Of course it's gotta be the last person I want to hear from I think I already know who he is talking about and she is safe in my arms. "Who is missing Four?" I say snarky "Tris she never came to dorm and it's way past curfew and initiates are not allowed to drink." Ugh "she is with me she just found out some bad news earlier so Max told me to take her." I say and I can hear him grown loudly " Eric we are not allowed to show favoritism and you and max are making very hard with her. How will all the other initiates take it if she is not sleeping in the dorm with them because she is sleeping with a leader of the faction she is trying to get into?" He says in a condescending way. " look four I appreciate he concern but Max is cool with it and she is my girlfriend and I don't give a flying fuck of what these fucking initiates half to say they will find out tomorrow not all of them will make it through dauntless training. Now goodnight Four." I hang up. I cannot wait till I can kill him for what he has done to Tris and does he reconize her as the girl he used to rape? She did not wear her abnegation dress when she jumped so maybe not.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric's Pov

"Tris come on babe you gotta get up and get ready for traing." She is so hard to get up, I've been trying for an hour already. To be honest with myself I love to watch her sleep she seems so peaceful. I love this girl so much already. I wish I could take her pain away but she is becoming so strong. I'm a little worried about Four but Max is letting me train with her. Just the thought of his hands on her is killing me. I just want to kill that son of a bitch.

Tri's pov

" what time is it?" I ask I'm so fucking exhausted it's not even funny. How the hell am I supposed to train? I wish dad would just give me the fucking day off! "6:30" Eric says in a amused tone. "Something better be fucking funny to you I'm in no mood to fucking play around." I say snotty he better fucking learn quick I'm in no mood to do anything when I'm tired. "Come on babe live a little but seriously you look sexy with your morning hair, now get ready we gotta get to the training room." He says smiling. "Wipe that fucking smile off your lips and get dressed you wanted me up well now I'm up." I say as I walk to the bathroom, but yet again it wouldn't hurt to slap hiss ass serves him right for yelling at me to get up. "Tris how dare you slap my ass!" I hear him yell from the other room. "Serves you right baby." I can't help but laugh when he starts laughing. I am head over heals in love with Eric coulter and i am scared to death because of it.

Eric's pov

I promise this women will be the death of me. I love her so much even though she can get on my nerves I can't wait to train her to be the best damn fighter out there. Max and his wife did a hell of a good job making this women even though she went through shit she is stronger now than before. "Babe I am ready." I turn around sand holy shit my women is sexy. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with ripped up black pants a leather jacket and combat boots. Damn how did I get lucky? "Close your mouth or you will catch a fly." She says patting my chin. "You my dear are fucking georgus." I say kissing her cheek and she just blushes.

Max's pov

I am walking out of the kitchen when Four calls my phone, what does this little fucker want now? "Yes Four." I say calmly. "Tris is not in the dorm or cafeteria I can't find her and I'm worried." He tells me panicking. " I bet she is with Eric." I say to him. "That is not fair to the other initiates." He says and I hang up. I will deal with him when I see him in the training room because I will let Eric kick his ass again. Eric beat him during his own initiation and this time there is no conceding. He will get what he deserves.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey **guys sorry its been a while i promise to start writing more.**

Four's Pov

Max just called me, he wants me to show the initiates how to fight, I have no idea what else to do i guess I half to listen to him otherwise my ass gets handed to me.I know he wants me to fight Eric i do not know what else to do. I think Eric wants this but i know if i beat his ass Tris will want me in more ways than one. I think its time Eric knows who is boss, he beat me in initation but this time its going to be him that goes down. I can't wait to see what fears Tris has so I can use them to get her back in my bed.

Tris's Pov

Dad and Eric have been acting so weird since this morning, dad called Eric and I couldn't hear the conversation, but whatever dad said made Eric externally happy and now he cannot wait for me to head to training. I love Eric but him acting like a kid in the candy store is killing me, he is all happy and let me tell you seeing bad ass Eric happy is really creepy.

"babe you half to eat before training starts"he says to me happily. "Eric whats the happy shit I love you and all but i really wish you would tell me what the Fuck is going on with you." he smiles and me and says he gets to kick Four's ass again."

I start to feel sick I know Eric is one hell of a fighter but deep down i have a fear of Four and I know Eric can take him but i get externally worried about it. "You okay Tris?" Eric pulls me out of my thoughts. "No." well at least i'm honest with him. "Tris look at me he says with a very serious tone." I look at him and I see the stone cold man I fell in love with. "I will be okay I Promise. I beat him in our initiation Tris Hell back then we could fucking concede but now we cant and I fucking know i can take him." all I can say is okay, I love Eric hell he means the fucking world to me. I do trust Eric with all I have I just feel like my past is causing all of this. "Babe do me this one thing and knock his ass out cold." I say to him with a smirk on my face. "that's my girl girl." he says as he pecks my lips.

Eric's Pov

Tris and I just got done eating and now we are on our way to the training room and I see Four smirk at and and I smirk right back. I am no coward I beat this Bitch initiation I will beat him again no doubt about it Four will rot in Hell when I get done with him. It helps having Tris in my corner I love her and she needs to fucking know I will never let another Bitch touch her again. I will be there for stage 2 because Lord knows I will kill this motherfucker if he sees Tris's fears. All the initiates look at the board and sees that my fight with Four is first. I turn and give Tris a quick kiss and wispier "I love you." in her ear as i turn back to my hard ass leader self that she loves.

"Well as you can see Four and I are going to fight first and thats because we are going to show you pussies what its like to fight." I say smirking.

 **Well I left it with a cliff hanger I hope you all enjoyed it I will try to write again tonight if not then tomorrow but again I hope you all like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so so sorry if the fight scene is not good I have not written one and a little worried how it turned out.**

Tris's Pov

I watch as Eric Enters the ring. Four smirks at Eric as he gets in his fighting stance that he taught us. I'm biting my lip as I see Eric throws a punch to four's face that throws his ass to the ground. " You know that even if you beat me it just shows her dangerous you can be." I look over at Eric and shake my head so he knows I don't believe anything Four is saying. Four tries to kick Eric's leg out from under him but Eric is a fucking tank and does not fall right about the same time Eric kicks Four in his balls and he doubles over I start to laugh my ass off while most guys are cringing. I see Eric is about to end the fight because while Four his doubled her he knees him in the stomach and punches Four's nose as Four looks up I see he has blood pouring down his face. Eric looks at me quickly and then jams his elbow in Four's neck with that last hit Four is out cold. I smile victoriously I know I was worried and that's because I have a major fear of Four. I look up from where I'm sitting to see Eric looking at me with concern I just smile and hug him "I'm so proud of you". he just smiles and bends down to kiss me. "he Al can you get Four to the infirmary." he smiles at the scared look Al gives him.

"Okay you shitheads listen up you all saw your first fight now its your turn." everybody gives him the look of fear except me since i know I'm a damn good fighter. "first jumper and last jumper in the ring now." damn his voice is loud when he yells but I do as I'm told I don't even remember who the last jumper was as I see the tall girl standing next to Peter step in the ring I can beat her. I notice that she is tall that one thing going for her, another is the fact she is built like a damn tank. Okay Tris breathe you can do this I get in the stance Eric fought in. "Okay Molly and Tris your fight starts now." well now I remember the fucking name thanks babe I laugh to myself Molly takes a swing for my face but I'm able to block it and throw a punch to her stomach and nail it. "Don't let the stiff beat you." I hear someone yell. Bitch throws a weak punch to my arm but i swipe her feet out from under her as she falls she hits her head and I see a little blood coming from the back of her head. I get on top of her and slam her head into the matt and that's it she is out cold. "Congratulations Tris you are the winner of this round" I look over and see Eric is smiling. "that's my little girl." His voice makes everyone turn their heads leave it to dad. "How long you've been standing there old man?" he laughs and shakes his head "After I saw one of the initiates carrying Four to the infirmary." Eric laughs "Everybody leave for lunch I expect you back here at 2:00 any later you will be factionless." everyone runs out of the room.

"We are so proud of you Tris." Dad looks at me and smiles as Eric puts his arm around my waist from behind. "I say we will be the best damn fighter we have had in a while well since Eric." Eric laughs after dad says that. " I agree." Eric lets go of my waist and kisses my temple as the three of us start to walk toward the mess hall for lunch. "Eric since Four is passed out in the infirmary what do you plan on doing with the initiates after lunch." Eric just smirks "gun training." I smile and shout "yayyyy." like a little kid dad just laughs with Eric. "Okay babe lets get food then I can scare more shit out of the initiates." dad just smiles "I'm going to help you plus I wanna see my daughter go through her initiation." I look up and smile at him, even though he was not there all my life he really is the best dad anyone can ask for. I grab a burger and fires while the both of them grab a grilled cheese and apple slices and we sit. "Dad how long does initiation last?" he looks up from his food "Normally 7 to 9 weeks but this time with all the cuts being made it should last 3 to 4 weeks." I cannot wait to be a full member.

"Hey Pansycakes." Uriah yes as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and he also uses that word all of the time but we all love him. "You know that we love you but please get your arm off of my girl." that's another thing I love about Eric but it also annoys the shit out of me. "Dude she is my fucking sister but not by blood." Dad and I start to crack up laughing. I look at the clock and see its 1:45 "shit Eric it 1:45 and it takes 6 minutes to get to the training room." the three of us get up quickly and run to the training room I'm faster than dad and Eric both its fucking great. I walk in the door and see almost everyone is there except Peter and Drew yayy I think they will be factionless. I look at the clock and its 1:56 just as I start to celebrate they walk in smirking.

"Okay people gun training." I watch as dad and Eric both start to shoot the targets. When they finally let us at the gun it takes me 2 seconds to shoot the target in the dead center. "Fuck yea babe." Leave it to Eric to shout next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my leg. "where the Fuck did you get that shithead?" dad is screaming at the top of his lungs. "ummm the dauntless born trainer gave it to me." Drew cowers down.

 **UH Oh what did he have and why did Lauren give it to him? I am so so sorry if I messed up on the fight scene. If you like this story would you read another Eris story if I did one? I would still continue this one.**


	18. Chapter 18

Max's pov

I am so beyond pissed right now my fucking daughter has to take shit from everyone hell no. "Initiate you better fucking come clean and do it right fucking now." I normally don't yell but today my voice is booming. My daughter will never take shit like she did in abnegation again.

"Sir the dauntless born trainer gave it to me." How the fuck would she get it I look over to my daughter and Eric as he pulls the stem dart out of Tris's leg. "Do you know why she gave it you you?" He looks at me confused "no she just told me to use it on Tris and Peter and I will gain rank." I think for a moment and I'm pretty sure Drew is the kid that pulled the gun on Tris but that was a shitty day I need to ask Eric.

"You are free to go initiate but if it comes out this is your second offense then you only have one left and you are factionless." I walk over to the bench where Eric and Tris are. "Hey guys was Drew the kid that pulled the gun on Tris?" They look at me confused then Tris gets that look in her eye like she figured something out. "Yea dad that's him." She just shakes her head and lays it in Eric's shoulder. "What is it with you being the major target babe?" She just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "I know the dauntless born trainer does not like me and Four has the thing from abnegation against me.

"well what do we do now?" A candor initiate asks as she walks over to us. Shit I kind of forgot they were all here. "Everyone get ready for dinner and sleep because tomorrow your day will be fucking hell." Once they all leave I sigh I can't take shit like this Tris is my fucking daughter and I was not there to protect her from those monsters in abnegation. I just want my daughter to be safe I look at her and she has my eyes and her mother's nose. How I wish Helen could be here now but on the bright side I have Tori.

"I noticed all the initiates in the dining hall and didn't see you three. Are you okay?" I just look at Tris and I notice she is in deep thought. "Yea we are fine just some shithead hit Tris with a stem dart that he got from Lauren." Eric says to her I just don't have it in me to respond I'm just staring at Tris I need to what's going on in that head of hers. "Shithead is about to be factionless and his friend Peter is not far behind." That's I can honestly say. Tris looks at me and for the first time since the accident she goes and starts pounding the fucking bag. Eric is about to go over to her but Tori speaks up "I got this she is practilly my daughter let me talk to her you guys go save us seats." Eric and I do as we are told because honestly no one wants to get on Tori's bad side that shit can get ugly.

"Think she will be okay?" I look at Eric and just nod my head. "Tori and Tris have that mother daughter bond she never had that with anyone but her." I smile as I say that I'm just happy that Tori protected Tris when I couldn't.

Tori's pov

as soon as the boys leave that's it Tris breaks down as she is hitting the bag. " I can't do this." She just repeats it over and over. "Tris look at me." She turns and I see the tears I just hug her like I did when the days got harder and harder in abnegation. "Mom they all hate me I don't get what I did." I hold her as her tears steam down more I'm the only person Tris will fall apart in front of and that's because I've seen her at her lowest point in life. "Tris babe you excell that's why they hate you. You are so strong and even though you are not my biological child you are mine and I love you." She just smiles and I wiped her tears away. "Mom I've started to have those thoughts again." That's it I want to kill these people I think back to the time when Tris started to have these thoughts. "Tris you are living a good life you have me,your dad, and Eric. What's going on in your head to think that again?"

"I'm so sick and tired of being a damn weight. Look at Eric he probably just playing me. Dad he probably just felt bad about what happened in abnegation And thats why he is trying so damn hard. I sometimes think it would be better if I was dead." As soon as she said the tears start to fall again and the only think I can think of is get Max and Eric I don't give a shit if she gets mad at me. I am a leader so I just ping Max on my com and tell him to come here. I watch as they enter and Eric runs straight to Tris and hugs her. Max slowly walks to me. "What's wrong baby girl?" That's enough for her to look away from the floor. "Tris you need to tell them." They look at me with worried looks.

Eric's pov

Max and I walk into the dining hall. "Max do you think Tris is okay?" He looks at me and smiles "Tori has always been there for Tris, if Tris needs anything Tori is there like the mother Tris never had." I just nod and agree with him as we get our food and get to the table I notice that Four is looking smug even though he lost our fight. "What's the matter Tris leave you Eric?" He fucking smirks and I don't give two shits if we are eating I get up and slam his head into the table. "Talk shit about my girl like that again and your fucking dead." I growl at him. I'm done I don't give a shit if I beat him up twice in one day Tris is my girl and I will go to the fucking end of the earth to save her. "Eric we need to go Tori needs back up."

That's it my fucking world is crashing down. Max and I run to the fucking training room and bust open the doors as soon as I see Tris's tears I run to her and cradle her in my arms. "Your okay baby I'm here." I whisper it over and over. I look at Tori and Max as soon as Tori says "tell them Tris." My heart starts to pound I look at she and the tears start to fall faster. "I'm not good enough." Those four fucking words just shattered my icy heart. "Tris tell them everything." Tris looks at Tori and Max then she turns and looks at me with unshed tears. "I'm not dauntless, I'm broken and I'm a monster and I deserved everything." Tori looks at Tris and has that look that says continue. I know Tori trained Tris but to see this bond is like no other "both of you keep your mouths shut till she finishes." Tori warns us. Shit she has Mad looking afraid and whipped. Tris just looks down and I'm honestly afraid of what she is about to say.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you this Tris will say? How would you feel if I start another Eris story and continue this one? The next chapter will have some stuff I experienced in my personal life so it's more real. I hope you all enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING SELF HARM.**

Max's pov

All I hear my baby girl say is "I'm not good enough." That kills me. I feel like I failed as a father I watch as Eric holds her and Tori gives me this look like just hear her out. My daughter has been through hell and all I did was sit on the sidelines.

Tris's POV

I knew it was going to come out sooner rather than later but I feel so raw. I know tori is here but for the first time in my life I feel like I can't even do this with her here. I remember when she first saw me after I had slit my wrist and all she did was ask me why. I cannot do this again and if I tell them all they will think is I'm weak. I already feel that way.

Eric's POV

I'm out of words I'm watching as Tris falls apart and I don't even know what to say. It's really bothering me seeing her like this all I want is to take her pain away. Watching someone you love fall apart like this is scarres you to the core. I love Tris with every fiber of my being and seeing her like this does not sit well with me.

Tris's POV

Here goes nothing. "I'm not good enough all I do is drag everyone around me down. When I was in abengation and all this shit started I felt like I deserved it so after everything they would do to me I would enflict more pain onto myself. I started by cutting myself here and there but as time went on it became more frequent. Tori found me the night I was going to kill myself in the field by my house. She ran and grabbed the knife out of my hand I had to be no older than 8. She took me under her wing and would train me to be fearless. There were times after that I felt helpless, worthless, and not good enough but Tori made me promise to tell her. Now going through all this it brings me back to those feelings. I feel like the only reason my you and Eric want to be with me or even associated with me is because you feel bad."

Shit here comes the tears again and all I can do is grip onto Eric's shirt and cry into it. I've never wanted to feel this vurnable or this raw in front of them God I feel so damn weak. I feel Eric put is arms around me tightly well at least he doesn't hate me. I cannot take this anymore I look up and Tori has her hand on my dad's shoulder. I'm so terrified what he has to say. I cannot lose the only family I have left.

 **What will Max say? I'm so so sorry it's been a while I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter. I brought some raw emotion into it because that's how I feel at times. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter more will come soon. I am also writing another story, that will be up shortly to.**


End file.
